Ubogin's x Revival! x Zushi's x Return
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: One Shot, 2nd sequel to 'Same Experiences.' Ubogin's corpse was reanimated by a dark energy and wanted to have revenge on Kurapika. He defeats Kurapika, but then a hunter in karate robes came to fight the brute. Slight Yandere Neon x Gon in the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own HxH or any of it's characters

Narrator: Days after the defeat of Tyrant, another evil awakes. This time, a mysterious dark energy surged into Ubogin's rotting corpse, restoring his flesh, and reanimates him. First, he punched the earth, causing an earthquake, and a tsunami hitting York New city. After the wave is over, He then staggered over to the Nostrade Mansion (which is lightly damaged), where Gon is still recovering. Kurapika must defend the mansion from this new threat!

Zombie Ubogin staggered over to the mansion's door, but was kicked in high speed. It was Kurapika, who's just got back from a walk.

"Ubogin! How are you still alive!? Argh! No time to worry about that! I'll send you to the afterlife by myself!"

Ubogin growled and said "Kill... You!!!" before launching a punch at Kurapika.

However Kurapika slapped his fist with his Nen Chains, and constricted him.

"Judgement chain!" Kurapika chanted, before stabbing Ubogin with the sharp end of the chains.

"Now you won't be able to use your-" Kurapika said but was cut off when Ubogin punched him with his Nen enhanced fists, blowing Kurapika to the wall.

"H-How do you..." Kurapika said in agony, as Ubogin grabs him from the wall.

Ubogin then smashed him to the ground (which is lightly flooded due to the tsunami) with great force. The agony is unbelievable. Ubogin then readied his final move (by stomping), but was interrupted with a kick to his head, knocking him out of the way.

It was a young boy who is wearing a karate robe, with a black obi. He has short black hair, and wears a pair of zouri sandals.

"Phew! i think i made it just in time!" The boy said in relief.

"W...Who..."

"I am Zushi, Gon Freecss' rival. I came here to visit him because he's injured." The boy said, introducing himself.

"New... Prey!?" Ubogin said, growling afterwards.

"And even worse, who is this guy!? He walks like a limp person!"

"He's... Ubogin... A phantom... troupe... member... Who... i... thought... *cough* Was dead."

Those words shocked Zushi, as he readied his karate stance.

(Insert Song: Departure [Hunter X Hunter OST, Instrumental])

Zushi dashed to Ubogin and landed a series of karate punches, which made Ubogin vulnerable.

Zushi then striked Ubogin straight in the head, kicking him multiple times, but then He grabbed Zushi's leg, and was prepared to smash him to the ground.

"Too bad i still have this!" Zushi said, grabbing a nunchaku from his robe.

Zushi then hits Ubogin in the head many times with it, making him dropping Zushi.

"And now for the finishing blow!"

Zushi screamed at Ubogin, before jumping high into the sky, and does a flying kick, but red aura cane from his foot as he was in midair.

"Zushi Kick!" Zushi chanted as he is still in midair.

The kick hits Ubogin's head, and the black aura that was enveloping him flew out of his body, before his body fell backwards, and rotted back into skeletons. Zushi then sighed.

(Insert song over)

"What's going on out there!?" Killua's voice said from inside the mansion, as he got out, he immediately recognized Zushi.

"Ah! You are!" Zushi said upon turning around.

"Yeah! i knew you! you're that kid from heavens' arena! Come in! Come in!" Killua said, inviting him in.

Zushi then grabbed Kurapika's body, and carried him inside. Killua led the way to the bodyguards' quarters. Upon opening the door, Zushi then saw Gon lying on one of the 15 beds, and a Blue haired girl sitting on the side of his bed.

"Ah! Zushi! Nice to see you!" Gon said cheerfully, waving his hand.

"Gon! I'm glad you're OK!" Zushi said, pushing Kurapika's injured body off his back, and went to Gon's bed.

"Ow! Hey! I'm still injured, ya 'know!" Kurapika said after landing on the floor.

Killua then carried him to a bed.

Zushi then embraced Gon in a friendly way, glad to see him OK. However the girl doesn't seem happy seeing Gon being friend Hugged.

"Out of the way! Only i can hug him!" The girl yelled at Zushi, pushing him out of the way.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"He's **MINE** , you know that!? I'll **KILL** You if you dare touch him!" Neon said, her hand holding a kitchen knife, which terrifies Zushi.

"Neon-San, please stop." Gon said, which calmed the girl down.

"Sorry about her, she's kinda strange when a girl or anyone hugs me."

"Oh. Sorry, then."

Everyone (even the still injured Kurapika), except Neon bursts out laughing.

Narrator: Zombie Ubogin was stopped, thanks to Zushi's exorcist abilities on his kick. However, there are still more unknown problems ahead.

End~

A/N Well That's it... Finally Zushi appears in one of my fics. This fic is based on Ultraman Leo Vs Alien Magma, however, i didn't own that scene's plot, but i own this one. Also I'm sorry if i made Neon OOC (She's possessive of Gon in this fic series and onwards). However guys, i hope you like this fic. Leave a review if you like.


End file.
